superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora the Explorer: A Present for Santa Credits (2001)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Eric Weiner "A Present for Santa" WRITTEN BY Chris Gifford EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Chris Gifford PRODUCER Valerie Walsh PRODUCER/HEAD WRITER Eric Weiner SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis STORYBOARD ARTISTS Kelly Kennedy Kuni Tomita ANIMATION DIRECTOR George Chialtas CAST Dora Kathleen Herles Boots Harrison Chad With Howie Dorough As Santa And Esai Morales As Papi CAST Map/Swiper/Fiesta Trio/Whale Marc Weiner Backpack Sasha Toro Puppy Aisha Shickler Mami Eileen Galindo Azul Jordan Smith Howie Elves Christina Anbri Ashley Rose Orr Stephen Scarpulla Jake Weinreb Reindeers Nina Hennessy Irwin Reese CASTING BY Melissa Chusid Kia Riddick VOICE DIRECTION Chris Gifford COORDINATOR PRODUCER Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Steve Sandberg Josh Sitron Billy Straus THEME SONG COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee "Feliz Navidad" SUNG BY Howie Dorough SONG MUSICIANS Chembo Corniel Edgardo Miranda Edgardo Moreno Robert Porcelli Leonard Travers Raymond Vega DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH Christine Ricci, Ph.D. FORMATIVE RESEARCHER Niasha Crawley-Cross, Ph.D. CULTURAL CONTENT SUPERVISOR Dolly Josette Espinal SENIOR RESEARCH ASSISTANT Sharo Jimenez PRODUCTION MANAGER Marc Amiel PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Angela Bellany Nikki Gayle Alix Landry-Iverson SCRIPT COORDINATOR Ashley Mendoza PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE Rosslyn Byrd PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Andrew Heubner Dawn Merkel DIGITAL BACKGROUND ASSISTANTS Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. Helena Gierza Dave Concepcion Dave Dunnigan Peter Hamlin PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. Krazystaf Giersz Michael Perkins Joe Rocco Tonya Smay Josh Sunnewick PROP DESIGNERS Tom Foxmarnick CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Shoshana Stolove BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS John Magness Jay Shultz BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank Guthrie Richard Ziehler-Martin COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage SHEET TIMERS Daniel de la Vega Cullen Houghtaling Majella Milne LIP ASSIGNMENT Erik Jan Peterson FINAL CHECKERS Kathy Gilmore Tanya Gilmore ANIMATICS SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Jon Delaurie Julian Lauzzana Kevin Zelch STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Marcos Asprec Karen Heathwood Kelly Kennedy Alex Que John Rosen Jose Silverio Mike Sosnowski Kuni Tomita Ysty Veluz PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre RETAKE DIRECTOR Henry Madden AUDIO SUPERVISOR Denise Dorn POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Martin Alvarez Stephanie Camangian ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Jeff Adams Justin Smith ONLINE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre PRO TOOLS EDITOR James Lucero AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATOR Jennfier Oxley AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SOUND DESIGNER/MIXER/SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves SOUND RECORDING Juan Sosa Eugene Toale SOUND DESIGN/MIXER AND SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR Jed Becker PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Angela Pelaez ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. OVERSEAS SUPERVISORS Les Kuluza Erna Kuluza RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. Beth Bogush Marigrace Walker CURRICULUM AND SPANISH LANGUAGE CONSULTANTS Diana Aifaro Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Mari Haas Ed.D. Carol D. Morrison Clara E. Rodriguez, Ph.D. Marta Moreno Vega, Ph.D. Argentia Palacios Ziegler THANKS TO Lucia Becker Henry Gifford Katie Gifford Talia Weiner Zachary Weiner EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Teri Weiss "Dora the Explorer" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2001 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr. Category:Christmas